Fullmetal Chaos
by Crinos
Summary: A Fullmetal AlchemistSNK vs. Capcom crossover! A battle between Kyo Kusanagi and Akuma opens a portal between the SVC world and the FMA world, dropping Ryu and other assorted SNKCapcom characters into Ed and Al's laps. More chapters coming soon!


Full Metal Chaos: A Full Metal Alchemist/Capcom vs. SNK crossover fic 

Note: I don't own either full metal Alchemist or the characters from SVC Chaos or Capcom vs. SNK

Guardian Dog temple: 0:00 

Ryu fell to one knee, his lungs stinging as he drew breath, his body aching from the bruises that covered his body.

He had arrived to this mysterious temple looking for a great warrior. Ryu had been following rumors and hearsay for weeks in order to find the warrior he was looking for, the so-called true master. In his ignorance Ryu thought this master was Akuma, the dreaded master of fists.

He was wrong.

"You put up a good fight boy." Mr. Karate said quietly, a loud pop filled the night air as the masked warrior stretched his neck. "But I'm afraid you've reached the end of your rope."

"No… I'm not finished here yet…" Ryu summoned his inner strength and rose to his feet, even as his body felt like it was going to fall apart. Mr. Karate gave a tired sigh and stepped back into position to throw a final Haohshoken to finish off his opponent.

Ryu dashed forward with speed he never knew he had, the young martial artist leapt over the giant fireball Mr. Karate threw then struck the old man with his Shin Shoryuken, sending him skyward.

At the same time, nearby, Kyo Kusanagi was having troubles of his own.

He too had been hunting someone, a murderous martial artist named Akuma, but unlike Ryu, he had found his quarry.

"You're… as tough as they say…" Kyo said between pants as the master of fist loomed over him. The Dark master said nothing, but took a few steps back and entered a strange fighting position as he slid towards Kyo.

The King of fighters had heard of this technique. A multi hit instant kill attack, which was forbidden in most martial art circles. It was called the murder wave by some, the instant hell murder by others, but most people simply referred to it as the Shungokusatsu.

Kyo jumped to his feet as the dread attack drew ever closer. Kyo doubted his ability to defeat the attack, but he knew that if he was going to die, he was at least going to mess up the other guy when he did. Channeling the sacred Kusanagi flame into his fist, Kusanagi struck at Akuma just as the lights around him grew dim, a sign of the upcoming attack.

Ryu fell to his knees in defeat. His ultimate attack, the shin Shoryuken, had failed. Mr. Karate loomed over the warrior.

"Impressive, had you more strength that may had hurt me. But…" Karate indicated the crack in his mask, "For now be satisfied in doing this much damage to me." Mr. Karate extended a hand to help Ryu. The martial artist gave a sigh and accepted the hand.

Suddenly the pair turned and saw a massive energy vortex in the distance, the mixing of Kusanagi flame and dark Hadou energy, as the energy approached closer and closer to the pair Ryu blanked out.

Rizel, 8:30 am 

Ryu sat up with a start. Looking around he saw he was no longer at Guardian dog temple, nor was he in the company of Mr. Karate.

He was in a bed, in a room, in some place unknown to him, across on the floor sat a damaged suit of Armor. In the distance Ryu could hear loud screaming.

Ryu tried to get up, but his muscles were still sore and he could barely stand. After a minute of trying to keep his balance the young warrior sat down in bed again.

"You shouldn't try to move, you were in bad shape when we found you." A young male's voice said. Ryu looked for the voice source, but saw nobody in the room except himself and the armor.

"Who said that?" Ryu asked aloud.

"Um, I did." Ryu was certain this time; the voice had come from the armor.

"Oh." Ryu said, "so you're a talking suit of armor?"

"Um, yeah. My name is Alphonse Elrich, but you can call me Al." Al then added, "hey, why aren't you surprised by my talking?"

Ryu shrugged, "When you travel as extensively as I do you tend to see a lot of unusual things. I'm Ryu by the way."

"Pleased to meet you Ryu. I'd shake your hand but I'm kinda a mess right now."

Ryu nodded, "Happens. Incidentally, you didn't happen to see an old man in a Tengu mask near here did you?"

Al shook his head, "No, we just found you, unconcious on the side of the road."

"AL!"

Alphonse gulped nervously as he and Ryu turned their attention to a person standing in the doorway. Judging by his size Ryu figured he was just a kid. Something of interest that Ryu noted was that this young boy had an arm and leg made of metal.

"Uh… yeah brother?" Al said meekly.

The boy's eye twitched irritably, "Why are you talking to this guy? Now he knows our secret!"

"I'm sorry Ed! Its just that I was bored waiting for you to get your arm fixed and he had just woken up and I don't think he'll tell…"

Ed sighed, "Forget it Al, it doesn't matter now." The boy turned his attention to Ryu, "I'm Edward Elrich, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed smiled smugly, "But you've probably already heard of me."

Ryu shrugged. "Nope, can't say I have. Sorry kid."

Ed Face faulted, "Oh come on! Edward Elrich? The Fullmetal? Champion of the people?"

Ryu shrugged, "Nope, never hear of you. But maybe its because we travel in different circles. I'm a martial artist by trade."

"Oh good I think he's finally awake." A female voice from behind Ed stated, the Full metal was pushed aside by a young blonde haired woman and a gigantic nearly bald man with a blonde mustache.

"Hi, I'm Winry Rockbell, the auto-mail doctor." The young woman said.

"And I'm Alex Louise Armstrong, the strong arm Alchemist, at your service." The larger man said in a gruff voice.

Ryu smiled and nodded then realized something. "You used that term again, Alchemist."

Ed pushed his way in front of Armstrong and Winry, "yeah? What about it?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what does it mean?"

Ed Blinked and fought back a laugh, "You're joking right? You don't know what an Alchemist is? What are you? From another planet or something?"

Suddenly Ryu remembered what happened, the vortex, the falling sensation, visions of heaven and hell.

Ryu rubbed his head, "You know something, I might just be…"

Central, 9:30 am 

Kyo groaned as he rubbed his head. The last thing he remembered was hitting that Akuma guy head on with his holy flames. Looking around, he saw he was in a dark alley. Two figures were looming over him: a striking woman with ebony hair and eyes like a snake, and a bald little fat man who could pass for Ziggy at a comic book convention.

"So can I eat him Lust?" The fat man asked, grinning at Kyo.

The woman smirked, "Not quite yet Gluttony, we may yet have use for him."

Kyo decided at this point to fall unconcious again.

**How did Ryu and Kyo come to be in the FMA universe?**

**What plans does Lust have for Kyo?**

**And what other fighters have come through to this New World?**

**Find out next time in the next chapter of full metal chaos!**


End file.
